listen my heart is singing for you
by Anatargaryen
Summary: No soy bueno expresando lo que siento con palabras pero si con canciones y todas mis canciones son para ti, Mathias.


**hey! aqui traigo una nueva historia, la verdad como no podai dormir se me ocurrio escribir algo, ojala les guste :3**

-Es tiempo de despedirnos lukas- dijo mathias mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con tristeza

-ghmm- gruño lukas, estas cosas lo molestaban bastante pero en su cara no se veía otra cosa que indiferencia-espero que no vuelvas jamás, estúpido anko-.

Mathias solo sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos-cuando haya terminado mis estudios, volveré por ti lukas-esto hizo sonrojar al noruego quien respondió dándole un golpe a mathias en el estómago-"deja de decir tantas estupideces y vete". Mathias cogió sus maletas y cuando ya se iba a subir al avión, se despidió de lukas con un beso en el aire-regresa pronto, tonto-dijo lukas en un susurro.

POV Lukas

Hace más de 6 meses que mathias se ha ido, lo que significan 6 meses de paz y tranquilidad en mi vida, bueno no del todo, pues todos los malditos días, recibo una llamada de mathias donde solo grita y dice que me extraña y que me quiere, bla bla bla, en serio, como se puede ser tan insoportablemente…lindo? (yo jamás admitiré eso -.-)

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, no conteste, estaba muy concentrado en mi libro como para responder, pero después de 10 veces decidí contestar.

-Buenas tardes, habla con lukas.

-Best buddy!-debí imaginar que sería mi "querido" amigo mathias-

-Ahora que quieres anko?

- obviamente saber de ti, hace tanto que no hablamos (todo esto mientras gritaba de emoción)- dios, mathias debería ganar un Óscar como mejor actor de drama.

-Ayer hablamos y no tengo nada nuevo que contarte, así que adiós-ya iba a colgar cuando mathias grito.

-Pero yo si tengo algo que contarte! He conocido una nueva chica-no me gusto para nada lo que escuche, sin embargo disimule.

-Ajam y a mí que me importa?-ok eso fue un poco grosero, pero es la verdad -.-

-Ay lukas no seas así! Deberías alegrarte de que por fin me guste alguien, tal vez se vuelva mi novia-dijo mathias con un tono soñador

-jajajaja no me hagas reir, tu novia? Si tú morirás solo, ni siquiera los gatos te quieren -dije en un tomo mordaz.

-Eso es muy cruel! Pero te apuesto a que yo le gusto, además la invite a pasar vacaciones con nosotros y ella acepto encantada!

-Espera…que mierda hiciste?-juro que en este momento mataría a mathias si estuviera cerca.

-No te parece genial? Así la podrás conocer, le he hablado muchísimo de ti-dijo mathias con una voz que daba diabetes.

-Ash, muérete idiota, tras de que no quiero verte, traes a otra persona más, definitivamente tú quieres que te odie por siempre-dije con cierto tono amenazador en mi voz.

-Oh no claro que no! No ves que tú eres alguien muy importante- ok, odiaba cuando me decía cosas tan cursis que no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Ok, has lo que quieras- y colgué.

"una chica eh? Quien podría interesarse en mathias? Él era un desastre andante, además, no era yo el único? Bueno claro que el jamás me ha dicho que le gusto, pero yo pensaba que sí! Ósea como puedes tratar a un amigo casi como a un novio? Y luego decir que te gusta otra? Estúpido mathias, hace que me altere por sus tontas cosas de amor y lo peor de todo es que acepte conocerla! Dios pero qué clase de imbécil soy, termine peor que mathias -.-"

En ese momento llego Emil, quien se quedó extrañado al verme golpear contra la pared (si mientras pensaba me golpeaba, a ver si de pronto arreglaba mi cerebro)

-qué te pasa?-pregunto mi hermanito

-el estúpido de mathias viene con una amiga-respondí, resaltando la palabra amiga.

-ummm, estas celoso?-dijo Emil

-ja! ¿Yo celoso? Qué va! Solo me molesta tener conocer otra tonta igual que mathias

Emil alzo una ceja y simplemente suspiro-¿por qué no le dices que te gusta?

Casi me da un paro cuando escuche a mi hermano diciendo eso-¿¡QUÉ!? Emil no me parece bien que consumas drogas, yo ni quiero a mathias, menos me gustaría-.

Emil respiro profundo-si no le dices, tal vez esa chica si lo haga y lo perderás-.

Yo no perderé nada y ya me canse, desde cuando hablas tanto? Me voy a mi cuarto, no me molestes-dije subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, apenas llegue a mi cuarto, lo cerré con llave y me tire en la cama, quería dormirme, escapar de estos pensamientos que solo causaban dolor, ¿Por qué duele? Vete de mi mente mathias, déjame en paz, estos sentimientos debieron haberse ido contigo.

Como no podía dormir, decidí ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, intente leer pero no ponía atención en las letras, estuve en internet pero no había nada interesante, al final decidí sacar mis sentimientos tocando mi guitarra, siempre lo hacía, siempre era ella quien me escuchaba, quien conocía mi verdadero ser.

Comencé a tocar, debo admitir que estos sentimientos me daban inspiración, tenía ganas de componer algo, tenía ganas de gritar lo que sentía hacia el idiota de mathias, sin que él se diera cuenta, así que comencé a escribir, siendo la guitarra quien me guiaba en la composición, lo sentía, sentía como mi corazón se desahogaba mientras componía esa melodía…

…_Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta,_

_Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto,_

_Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve,_

_Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,_

_Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre,_

_En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones,_

_Ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones_…

No recuerdo cuando me quede dormido, solo recuerdo mi sueño, la melodía de mi canción y la cara de mathias sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba, quería decirle que lo extrañaba pero no podía hablar, en ese momento me sentí la sirenita, el cuento preferido de mathias.

**La cancion se llama Ojala de silvio rodriguez :3 si les gusta, continuo la historia **


End file.
